Karin: Acting Soul Reaper
by tyedies
Summary: If Ichigo's sister Karin became a Soul Reaper instead of him, how would the story change? Does Karin have what it takes to protect her family, Soul Society, and ultimately her planet?
1. The First Encounter

**This story is a description of what would happen if Ichigo's sister, Karin, was the one to get Soul Reaper powers instead of him. It is meant to be a parody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. They belong to whoever owns them which is not me.**

* * *

'That idiot. Why was he trying to fight that thing?!' Karin thought as she opened her eyes and looked dizzily at the night sky. She had a splitting headache and hurt all over. Just a minute ago, a black monster (that was taller than a building) with a mask on was gripping her in its hand. Soon afterwards, her orange-haired older brother ran out of the house. He saw what was going on and seemed prepared to fight the thing. Karin told him to run, though she had little doubt that she would die if no one rescued her. That monster seemed ready to squeeze her life out and then eat her, and she knew that it was just as capable of doing the same thing to her brother.

Next thing she knew, she was slumped over with her back was against a concrete wall. Her brother, Ichigo, was about 7 yards away talking with a girl in black who was sitting against a wall like Karin was. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like the girl in black was about to kill Ichigo. At least, she was pointing a sword at him. Ichigo (the idiot!) was just going to let her do it! Karin didn't bother to think of what was really happening. Panicked, she ignored her throbbing head and the monster that was steadily coming closer to them and ran towards the two as fast as her wobbly legs could take her.

"Stop it!" she said as she got between Ichigo and the sword. She saw the surprise on the girl's face as she stabbed Karin through with the sword meant for Ichigo.

What happened next was a real shock to Karin. She was wearing a black kimono and was gripping a long katana (a Japanese sword).

'This is a really…weird dream,' she thought. A bit creepy as well. She looked condescendingly at the monster, to the sword in her hand, and back to the monster. She was powerless to fight it before but now that she had the sword…

She sliced it in half the next moment. She was actually slightly disappointed that it didn't put up more of a fight and disappeared into thin air with only one hit.

"Karin?" Ichigo said.

Looking closer at the girl, she had wounds that were profusely bleeding.

"We need to get you to our hospital!" she said, dropping the sword and starting towards her house to get help transporting her.

"Don't. I can heal myself," said the girl.

Karin stopped in her tracks.

"Wha-what happened? Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked her.

"She was about to kill you and you were just going to let it happen, so I rescued you. A little thanks?"

"Don't do anything so stupid ever again!" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"She'll have to do more dangerous things, though. She's part shinigami now," said the girl.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Karin said. Ichigo released her from the hug.

"My name's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Karin," she said.

"Just now, you absorbed some of my powers through my sword. I _was _going to give the powers to Ichigo, but you got them instead. I'm a Soul Reaper, and I come from a place called Soul Society. Part of my job is to purify hollows by cutting them. Until I regain my full power, you'll have to purify hollows in my stead," Rukia said as her hand glowed where she placed it on her wounds.

"What?" Karin said. "Whatever. Do you think you could turn me back to normal now?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow," Rukia said.

"I can't let my sister do something dangerous like that. She doesn't have to help you kill hollows," Ichigo said.

Karin assumed that what they meant by 'hollow' was the monster she destroyed.

"I'm not too keen on doing that either," said Karin.

"Ridiculous! You did fine just now," Rukia replied.

"I don't like weird things. This is just a dream; I should wake up any moment now. And I don't believe in 'hollows' or Soul Reapers or whatever," Karin said. She ignored Rukia's protests and went back into her house. Ichigo stayed outside to help Rukia.

Once inside, she looked for her sister Yuzu, who had also been injured in the attack. She found her sleeping softly in her bed without any injuries. That was when Karin noticed that all her own injuries had been healed as well. She started to wonder how that could've happened, but shook off those thoughts. After, she was probably having a dream. A really vivid dream.

***The next day***

She was slightly surprised when she got ready for school and noticed that there was still a monster-sized hole in the side of it.

'I guess it wasn't a dream after all,' she thought. The rest of her family, though, apparently thought that a truck crashed into the house. Even Ichigo seemed to have forgotten everything that happened the night before.

At school, some kids asked Karin about the 'truck that crashed into her house'. She didn't tell them that the insanely big hole in the house was caused by a monster that wanted to eat Ichigo.

Rukia greeted Karin as she was walking home from school. She was wearing the uniform for Ichigo's high school.

"Hey Karin," she said, "come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Karin.

"Someplace where you can train your Soul Reaper abilities," she said.

"I already told you that I don't want to do that stuff," said Karin, although slashing things up did seem a little appealing.

"Ichigo has a high density of spiritual power, so many hollows are likely going to want to eat him. He can't protect himself right now, so that means that you have to protect him. And to do that you need to train," said Rukia.

"You have a point."

They ended up in an open plain. Rukia pulled Karin's Soul Reaper self from her body and taught her how to most efficiently kill hollows.

After training for an hour and getting rid of a hollow, she went home with Rukia who needed a place to stay since she couldn't go back to Soul Society due her lack of power. She was in an artificial body because she was too weak to stay in her spiritual form.

***Later that night***

Ichigo knocked on the door to Karin's room. She opened it while Rukia hid in a closet.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"You…don't have to go hollow-hunting. What I mean is that it's a bad idea."

So he did remember what happened last night. "But it wasn't a bad idea for you?"

"I can take care of myself," said Ichigo who seemed slightly offended.

"Not right now you can't," said Karin. "Those things are going to attack you again, but you don't have enough power to protect yourself."

Ichigo looked frustrated.

"Then I just need to get some power. If I do that, I'll be able to protect you and Yuzu and dad."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I…thought you could give me a few ideas?" he said.

"Figure it out on your own," she told him.

"You're right," he replied. "Promise me you'll be careful, though."

"I'll try."

He left her room with a determined glint in his eyes. Rukia was finally able to exit the closet.

"You need to make that thing bigger," Rukia said, rubbing her sore neck.

* * *

**So…that was the first chapter about how Karin got her powers. Some 'ridiculous' things will happen later, I guarantee it ;).**


	2. Ichigo, what are you doing?

**A/N: Will Ichigo get his powers? Maybe. Maybe not. If he does, I know where to put it. If not, well…:evil smile: something else will happen instead. If you want him to have powers that badly then convince me that it's a good idea and I'll do it ;). Complaining enough about it might convince me as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters etc.**

* * *

It has been a week since Rukia transferred some of her Soul Reaper power to Karin. Karin trained her abilities that week, but not very much since killing the hollows was easy. All she really needed to know was that the best strategy to deal with them was to slice them from the back.

Ichigo had been less talkative and energetic that week. Karin attributed it to lack of sleep, since her brother was also coming home later than usual.

Karin sensed a hollow nearby. She popped a Soul Candy in her mouth to separate her soul from her body. Rukia would have to pull her soul out before with a special glove until she was given the 'candy', which would put another soul in her body while pushing her own out. Her soul was the part of her that was a Soul Reaper. She didn't want anything happening to her empty body while she was busy.

Getting rid of hollows was getting to be a bit boring for Karin. She didn't really want to continue doing it, but Rukia was still weak and _someone_ needed to protect her brother. Karin killed the hollow currently in front of her in one stroke.

"Rukia," she said, for Rukia was next to her, "how long will it take for you to regain your power?"

"I don't know yet. It could take around a month or more," she lied. She couldn't regain her powers while in an artificial body.

Karin nodded.

"So you'll go back to Soul Society once you're stronger?"

"I'll resume my post here."

* * *

Ichigo had already read every book he could find in the library about special. None of them were helpful. He also looked up "Soul Reaper" and "Hollows" on the internet…all to no avail. He spent all of his free time doing that, which is why he was tired all of the time.

He did not have the energy to concentrate in class. He managed to zone out completely during the lesson that day, although he usually paid enough attention to get good grades. Ichigo was determined not to let his precious grades that he built up go down the drain, so he asked his classmate, Ishida, for a copy of his notes.

"You were here today, so why do you need my notes?" Ishida asked.

"I fell asleep," Ichigo replied.

Ishida thought for a moment before replying.

"You will owe me a favor for this," he told Ichigo as he lent him the notes.

"By the way," Ishida said, "is the girl named Karin your sister?"

"Yeah, the one with black hair is."

"I see," said Ishida. He did not push the conversation further.

***Later that night***

Ichigo was slightly dejected that he couldn't find the information he wanted. He was walking home after 10p.m. that night. He was only a few blocks away from his home when something bright blue whizzed past his ear from behind him. Ichigo jumped out of the way out of fright and turned around to find the source of the blue thing.

"Ishida," he said.

It was Ishida. He was wearing a white outfit. A shiny arrow was strung on his bow and it was directly aiming for Ichigo. Ichigo touched his ear with his finger. He saw blood.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked.

"Your sister, Karin, is a Soul Reaper. I, on the other hand, am a Quincy. Soul Reapers and Quincy are mortal enemies. Since you have an even higher concentration of spiritual power than your sister, it is not a stretch to say that you are also a Soul Reaper."

"I'm not, but if that's the case then why are you trying to kill _me_?"

"Killing both of you would be cruel, and you're the one who owes me a favor."

Ichigo regretted in that moment that he didn't concentrate on improving his martial arts skills enough over the years, or at least his running speed. He also regretted not being a Soul Reaper or at least a Quincy. He contemplated that if he at least had a hollow mask to put on, he might stand a chance against Ishida.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki," said Ishida. He shot another arrow directly towards Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo tried to block it but was unsuccessful. Ichigo stopped moving. Ishida assumed that he would die soon and walked away.

* * *

Rukia was running. She needed to get away. She had already involved Karin enough and didn't want her harmed on her behalf. She only got so far when she was suddenly attacked. It wasn't that sudden, thought, since she had been expecting it.

'What's going on?' Karin thought, beholding the scene. She was in her Soul Reaper form because she just fought a nearby hollow. Two men in Soul Reaper outfits had appeared and the one with red hair had attacked Rukia. Karin immediately came to the conclusion that he was ugly. His sword abilities were pretty bad compared to her own as well.

Before the ugly guy was able to divert his attention to Karin, she attacked him. She was able to inflict a huge wound on him. He was out for the count.

"Who are you guys?" she asked the other enemy Soul Reaper. He was tall and had black hair.

Before he replied, a guy carrying a bag came towards them. Karin was able to place him as Ichigo's friend, Ishida. They had talked a few times before.

Everything happened all at once from there. Karin attacked the black-haired enemy. Rukia told her to stop. He escaped and attacked Ishida who was in the middle of attacking him. Ishida fell to the ground in a pool of blood as Karin slashed at the Soul Reaper. She inflicted a small wound on him.

"Are you the human that took Rukia's powers?" he asked her. Karin thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yes. Why are you attacking Rukia?" she asked.

The Soul Reaper stabbed her quickly, twice, but Karin was able to dodge slightly and received less severe wounds than she would have gotten.

"Rukia has broken a law by giving her power to a human. She needs to be punished."

Rukia then said something that Karin wasn't able to catch in her less-than-conscious state. She left through a portal, she assumed, to Soul Society. The black-haired Soul Reaper dragged the ugly one through.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes did Ichigo die?  
**


End file.
